List:Oda Sakura Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume *Help me!! (debut) *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai *BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy *Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! *Gosenfu no Tasuki *Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite *Are you Happy? / A gonna *Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara *Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night *KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way Morning Musume 20th *Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) *Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) Hello Pro All Stars *YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki ODATOMO *Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni Albums Morning Musume *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ *Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 *One・Two・Three to Zero *14shou ~The message~ *⑮ Thank you, too *Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary Morning Musume 20th *Hatachi no Morning Musume Hello! Project *Petit Best 14 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 *Petit Best 15 *Petit Best 16 *Petit Best 17 *Petit Best 18 *Petit Best 19 *Petit Best 20 2020 Songs Group Songs *2013.01.23 Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai (with Sayashi Riho) *2013.04.17 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (with Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2013.08.28 Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi) *2013.09.25 I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2014.10.15 Mikaeri Bjiin (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) *2014.10.29 Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi (with Sayashi Riho) *2017.12.06 Style of my love (with Iikubo Haruna, Makino Maria) *2018.02.07 ENDLESS HOME (with Abe Natsumi, Fukumura Mizuki) DVDs Fanclub DVDs *2013.09.26 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~ (鞘師理保バースデーイベント〜鞘師のこと、いつ祝うの？今でしょ！！〜) *2013.10.25 Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~ (新垣さんを応援する会 第二回会合～生田の誕生日だけど、やっぱり今日も新垣さんを応援する会～) *2013.12.25 Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2013 (飯窪春菜バースデーイベント2013) *2014.07.27 Oda Sakura Birthday Event 2014 ~Sakura no Shirabe 3~ (石田亜佑美バースデーイベント2014) *2015.05.27 Morning Musume '15 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 4~ *2016.xx.xx Morning Musume '16 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 5~ & Ogata Haruna Birthday Event *2018.05.26 Morning Musume '18 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *2019.07.xx Morning Musume '19 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 8~ / Morning Musume '19 Haga Akane Birthday Event *2019.08.xx Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka・Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2019 Other DVDs *2016.10.04 Ishida Ayumi & Oda Sakura (Morning Musume '16) no "Love-Love Date in Kyoto ~Sakura to Issho ni Sakura wo Mi ni Ikou!~" Kanzenhan Category:Discography Featured In Category:Oda Sakura